1. Technical Field
This application relates to a vascular stent and graft and more particularly to a covered stent having a side branch to accommodate a branching vessel.
2. Background of Related Art
The vascular disease of arteriosclerosis, also referred to as hardening of the arteries, is caused when fatty substances and plaque build up inside the artery walls over time and reduce the size of the arterial lumen (passageway), thereby restricting proper blood flow through the artery. This buildup which causes restriction of the vessel is called stenosis.
The right and left common carotid arteries arise from the aorta and are the principal blood supply to the head and neck. Each of the two common arteries divides to form external and internal carotid arteries to supply the blood to the head and neck. Arteriosclerosis of the carotid arteries if left untreated, will constrict the arterial passageway to such an extent as to prevent adequate supply of blood to the brain or ultimately will fully occlude the artery to cut off blood flow entirely, causing a stroke resulting in paralysis or even death.
Several methods are currently being utilized to treat arteriosclerosis of the carotid arteries. One method is an invasive surgical procedure where the vessel wall is cut open and the portion containing the plaque is removed. This procedure is traumatic, complex, and requires a long recovery time for the patient. It also results in weakening of the vessel wall since a portion of the wall is removed. A weakened wall can potentially result in an aneurysm which is a dilatation (expansion) of the artery, which adversely affects vessel function and if not surgically treated could be life threatening to the patient.
With the advent of minimally invasive procedures, and particularly intraluminal (within the vessel) procedures for many types of surgeries in order to reduce trauma to the patient, decrease morbidity, reduce the patient recovery time and reduce hospital costs, the industry has been attempting to develop ways to minimally invasively treat arteriosclerosis of the carotid arteries. Initially, balloon angioplasty, a procedure used for treating coronary arteries, was attempted. In angioplasty, a balloon is placed in the stenosed (restricted) portion or the vessel and inflated to fissure and compress the plaque against the vessel (arterial) wall, thereby increasing the opening in the vessel to improve blood flow. However, angioplasty of the carotid arteries was found to create grave risks because plaque, rather than just being compressed, could inadvertently be dislodged from the arterial wall and travel up through the internal carotid artery to the brain, causing a stroke.
To help maintain the enlarged opening created by an angioplasty balloon in coronary arteries, stenting has become widespread. Stenting involves the placement of a structural support (a stent), typically composed of metal, in the stenosed region either after balloon angioplasty is completed or in conjunction with the angioplasty. The stent is expanded in the vessel to provide a radial force against the vessel wall in an attempt to maintain the opening in the vessel created by the angioplasty balloon and overcome the elastic recoil which occurs after balloon angioplasty. Although stents may reduce the chance of dislodgement and flow of plaque to the brain, stents provide their own risks. For example, thrombus can build on the stent structure over time, which can eventually become dislodged and travel through the internal carotid arteries to the brain causing embolic stroke. Also, intimal hyperplasia (buildup of scar tissue) around the stent can occur, resulting in restenosis (re-constriction of the vessel) within or juxtaposed to the stent.
To avoid the flow of dislodged plaque or thrombotic material to the brain, covered stents have begun to be utilized in the common carotid arteries. The stents are covered with graft material, such as PTFE, and compressed against the vessel (arterial) wall, thereby sandwiching any dislodged plaque between the graft and vessel wall to prevent dislodgement. Thrombotic material can also be captured between the graft and wall. Although these covered stents reduce the dislodgement problem discussed above, the placement of the graft material can create other problems. If the covered stent is placed in a portion of the common carotid artery which does not have any vessels branching off, blood flow is maintained. However, problems can arise if the stenosis is adjacent to a branching vessel because implantation of the covered stent will require closing off or blood flow to the branching vessel as the graft material will extend past the branch opening. For example, if the graft of a covered stent is placed in the common carotid artery extending into the internal carotid artery, the graft will cover the juncture of the external carotid artery, thereby cutting off blood flow through the external carotid artery to the face and scalp and occluding potentially life saving collateral blood supply to the brain. Thus, although the problems associated with the stenosis in the common carotid artery might be alleviated by the covered stent, the patient may still have reduced blood flow because the external carotid artery will no longer be able to supply collateral blood to the brain if the stent were to fail. Since the overall blood flow is reduced, the likelihood of stroke will increase.
Additionally, by cutting off the opening to the external carotid artery, future access to this artery for treatment is prevented. Therefore, if an aneurysm or stenosis develops in this artery, the covered stent would prevent intraluminal access to the target region.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a covered stent that could be used in the carotid arteries which would not adversely affect blood flow in branching vessels. Such covered stent would thereby advantageously enlarge the restriction (stenosis) in the common carotid artery to improve blood flow therethrough without disadvantageously reducing blood flow or restricting access to connecting arteries.